


Colores

by Lesbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Almas gemelas, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbae/pseuds/Lesbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Tobio lo vio, el mundo explotó en colores. [AU. Sólo se puede ver en blanco y negro hasta el momento en el que conoces a tu alma gemela.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cuando Tobio tenía diez años, una de las chicas de su clase había hecho un escándalo acerca de algo que tenía que ver con los colores.

Las chicas siempre hablaban de eso. Inventaban cuentos e historias acerca de cómo iba a ser cuando conocieran a su alma gemela, y cómo iban a vivir felices para siempre. Era un poco ridículo, imaginar pasar toda la vida alrededor de una sola persona.

Era...innecesario, pensaba él.

Claro que a los chicos no les interesaba nada de eso. Todos estaban muy ocupados haciendo castillos de barro para luego destruirlos, como para pensar en esas cosas. Es más, la mayoría de ellos, incluyendose a si mismo, no tenía mucha idea de cómo funcionaba todo el tema de las almas gemelas. Tampoco era como si fuera muy curioso al respecto.

Hasta ese día, claro.

Era un día bastante caluroso, y tenían una salida escolar hacia un museo de arte. Iba a ser divertido.

Tobio no tenía demasiados amigos.

No era que no le gustara jugar en grupos, era que era bastante competitivo, y sus amigos siempre se enfadaban con él. Sin embargo, no le molestaba demasiado. Siempre había dos o tres con los que podía jugar, al final.

Iban todos en un pequeño grupo, recorriendo el museo y viendo todas las esculturas y pinturas en las paredes. Eran enormes, y todos sus compañeros hacían millones de preguntas al respecto.

Y entonces, una de sus compañeras de clase, Fumiko -tal vez, ya no recordaba bien-, había empezado a llorar. Parecía desconcertada, como si ya no supiera en donde se encontrara o como si estuviese realmente mareada.

Se había chocado con un niño que no era de la escuela. Uno con dos o tres años más que ella, y él parecía tan shockeado como ella.

El chico se había quedado mirándola como por cinco minutos, anonadado, como si algo muy importante hubiera sucedido.

Kageyama no había entendido nada, pero al día siguiente, su compañera había faltado a la escuela por estar enferma. La profesora no dijo nada, pero todas las niñas de la clase ya estaban hablando de cómo su amiga había conocido a su supuesta "alma gemela", y si ese era el motivo por el cual no había ido a la escuela.

Esa tarde, le entró un poco de curiosidad sobre el tema.

Le preguntó a su madre, obviamente, porque ella siempre parecía tener la respuesta a todo. Ésta, sin embargo, no parecía para nada complacida. Se terminó quedando horas en el teléfono, hablando con otras madres sobre lo inapropiado que era que tuviera que explicarle esas cosas a él a tan corta edad.

Al final de todo, lo sentó en una silla delante de ella, y le explicó cómo funcionaban las almas gemelas.

—Cuando conoces a esa persona, Tobio—había dicho su madre—el mundo se ilumina. Todo es mas hermoso, y sabes que va a ser quien te acompañe por el resto de tu vida. Cuando miras a los ojos a una persona, y el mundo se ilumina, sabes que esa es tu alma gemela. Algún día, cuando crezcas, vas a conocer a una niña muy bonita, y vas a saber que es tu alma gemela. Te vas a casar, vas a tener hijos, y van a ser felices por siempre.

Estaba...bien. O algo.

Realmente no le interesaba mucho el tema. No quería conocer a una niña bonita, ni casarse, ni tener hijos, ni ser feliz por siempre con ella.

Quería jugar volley.

* * *

A nadie le importó realmente todo el asunto de las almas gemelas. A ninguno de sus amigos le interesaba hablar de eso, o preguntar, o lo que fuese, y Kageyama estaba más que contento.

Hasta que cumplió trece, y bueno...les empezó a importar.

Ya no era tan fácil hacer amigos, pero tampoco era imposible. Hablar con chicos era más fácil, después de todo. Nunca había discusiones, y casi todos eran amigos de todos, así que él quedaba siempre más o menos en el medio.

Y estaba bien.

Bueno, casi.

No importaba con qué chico se juntara, en qué grupo estuviese, o en qué lugar se juntaran, siempre se terminaba hablando de almas gemelas. No tanto como las chicas, pero aún así, era bastante irritante.

Había algunos de sus amigos que ya habían encontrado la suya. Compañeras de clase, o algunas amigas de algún club.

Obviamente, era de lo único que hablaban.

* * *

El periodo en el que estuvo en Kitagawa Daiichi fue...horrible.

Ya no tenía amigos.

Las cosas eran diferentes. Ya no estaban todos juntos, en grupos grandes, ignorando las discusiones y esas cosas.

Si no les gustabas, estabas fuera.

Y honestamente, lo merecía...un poquito.

Quería ser fuerte, quería trabajar al 110%, y quería que todo el equipo se acomodara a su fuerza. ¡Era poderoso!, tenían que hacerlo.

Las prácticas eran difíciles. No por el volley en sí, eso era fácil. Era por sus compañeros. Sabía que no querían que estuviese ahí. Sabía que no querían que siguiera en el equipo, pero no podía dejarlo. Si querían ganar, él tenía que estar ahí.

"El rey de la cancha".

Ese día, en su último partido con Kitagawa Daiichi, Kageyama Tobio conoció a su alma gemela.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata recuerda haber estado muy, muy nervioso por el partido.

Recuerda haber cruzado miradas con Kageyama Tobio, de Kitagawa Daiichi, y entonces, todo se había vuelto confuso.

Definitivamente se había mareado. El otro chico también, al parecer, porque se había quedado estático en el lugar, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos.

Y entonces, había salido corriendo.

Jugó el partido, por supuesto, y perdió.

El chico, entonces, le gritó. "¡¿Qué estuviste haciendo los últimos tres años?!".

Y lo odió.

"Tengo que vencerlo", pensó Shouyou en ese momento, con lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas. Pero lo odiaba, lo detestaba, por ser tan arrogante, por tratarlo como si todo su esfuerzo no valiese nada.

...Y por ser su alma gemela.

* * *

Shouyou sabía qué era un alma gemela.

Sabía de lo que sus amigos hablaban, sabía lo que su mamá le había dicho, y la descripción encajaba totalmente con lo que le había sucedido con ese chico. Pero no podía ser. No le interesaba lo que dijera el destino, definitivamente no quería estar con alguien como él.

Así que simplemente lo ignoró.

Si fingía que no lo había visto, que no tenía colores, entonces no tenía por qué ser como la gente quería que fuera.

Con esa decisión, Shouyou ignoró cada pensamiento que tenía sobre el otro chico. Cada vez que pensaba sobre almas gemelas, intentaba distraerse. Cada vez que preguntaban si ya la había conocido, si ya había visto los colores, Hinata contestaba que todavía no.

Y así, cuando se unió a Karasuno, se volvió a encontrar con ese chico.

* * *

No se llevaban bien, de eso estaba seguro.

Recién cuando realmente entraron al club de volleyball, por haber tenido problemas con el capitán, Tanaka-senpai le preguntó, con varios de los miembros presentes, si ya había encontrado su alma gemela.

Y Shouyou dijo que no.

Ya era costumbre.

Ya no se quedaba con culpa por haber mentido. Ya no le interesaba.

Sin embargo, cuando volteó por un momento, y se encontró con la mirada de Kageyama, se le estrujó el corazón.

Parecía...destrozado. O confundido, o ambas.

Como si-

_Oh. Cierto._

—No, uh, es...—balbuceó el pelirrojo, pero Tanaka, al no estar enterado de la situación, sólo se rió y dijo que estaba bien, que ya la encontraría.

Y Kageyama se fue.


	3. Chapter 3

Tobio no entendía.

No se llevaba demasiado bien con Hinata, porque era un imbécil y hablaba mucho, bueno, pero al final de todo, siempre tuvo claro que ése era su alma gemela. Se suponía que algún día se iban a llevar bien, y todo iba a ser muchísimo mejor.

Ese día en su partido, cuando lo conoció, no le gustó para nada el hecho de que ese idiota fuera su alma gemela, pero lo bueno era que tenía una.

Había conocido a su alma gemela.

Y los veía.

Todos los colores, por todas partes, brillando, todos diferentes y únicos.

El naranja era su color preferido. No era que tuviera nada que ver con que el cabello del otro era naranja, para nada, pero era un color muy brillante y llamativo. Y le gustaba.

Estaba bien.

De alguna manera, desde ese día, Tobio se sintió más tranquilo. Sabiendo que había alguien en el mundo destinado a ser feliz con él, que no tenía porqué estar sólo.

 _"No...todavía no la encontré"_ , había dicho Hinata, cuando le preguntaron sobre su alma gemela.

Así de simple.

Y el mundo de Kageyama estaba destrozado.

Sucedía, a veces. Tobio había leído una vez en internet que había casos especiales, bastante raros, en el que una persona podía encontrar a su alma gemela, pero el otro podía no sentir lo mismo, podía no corresponderlo.

No había nada a lo que le temía más, y ahora se había cumplido.

Bueno, por supuesto que iba a ser así. Quizás era mejor, no estar destinado a nadie. O más bien, estar destinado a alguien, y que esa persona no te quiera.

Para él, por lo menos.

Quizás estaba destinado a la nada. Al final de todo, no era culpa de Hinata. Si no podía ver los colores, no podía verlos, y fin de la historia. No podía forzarlo a ver nada.

No podía forzarlo a quererlo.

* * *

Meses después, Hinata seguía siendo un imbécil.

Seguía siendo bastante malo en el volley - _aunque Tobio sabía que era mentira, y que el otro era bastante bueno-,_ y seguía siendo inevitablemente ruidoso.

Probablemente la mejor decisión que podría haber tomado el día en que se dio cuenta de que Hinata y él no estaban destinados a estar juntos hubiera sido alejarse. Ignorarlo, no hablarle, o algo así, pero era obvio que por alguna razón el pelirrojo era su alma gemela.

Al final, Shouyou y él terminaron siendo amigos.

Bueno...amigos, o al menos eso creía. No sabía si estaba bien decir que era su amigo. ¿Cuándo puede uno decir que otro es su amigo?

Y cada día que pasaba, Kageyama lo quería más.

Cada día que pasaba, Tobio sentía más aquello del alma gemela. Era como si no pudiese evitar querer a Hinata. Quería tomarle de la mano, quería abrazarlo, quería decirle que lo quería.

_Quería decirle._

Lo pensó, un día, mientras estaban acostados en su cama con Shouyou jugando videojuegos. ¿Qué pasaría si se lo dijera? Probablemente lo encontraría asqueroso, que un compañero suyo lo viera todo este tiempo como su alma gemela. Le diría que estaba equivocado, que se alejara.

No quería eso.

Hinata nunca hablaba de su alma gemela, tampoco. Lo único que Tobio sabía era que aún no la había encontrado. Seguramente terminaría siendo una chica bonita, con cabello lacio y una sonrisa linda.

Ugh.

Cuando Yachi se presentó como nueva manager, Kageyama estaba aterrorizado. Era bajita, rubia, con el cabello largo, y Hinata se llevaba bien con ella.

No podía ser.

Era imposible.

Quería llevarse bien con ella, realmente quería, pero cada vez que la veía y pensaba en Shouyou, sentía un dolor en el pecho que no podía ser otra cosa que ese amor no correspondido que llevaba.

Y dolía muchísimo.

Sabía que estaba más distante, más callado de lo normal, y también sabía que el pelirrojo se daba cuenta de eso.

Así que, cuando estaban volviendo de práctica, Shouyou con su bicicleta a mano, y él caminando a su lado, el más bajito tomó aire y le preguntó.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa?

Tobio ni siquiera volteó, decidiendo por evadir la pregunta lo más posible.

—Nada.

—Mentiroso.

El otro sólo frunció el ceño, pero Hinata ni siquiera se inmutó, y al saber que no iba a sacar nada de esa conversación, volvió a quedarse en silencio.

No tenía que haberlo dicho.

No tenía que hablar del tema.

No tenía que-

—¿La conociste?—preguntó Tobio, antes de poder detenerse a si mismo, y sin hacer contacto visual—a tu alma gemela.

Shouyou parecía confundido, por un momento, y se quedó pensando en qué contestar.

—...Sí. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Kageyama no respondió. No podía.

Si decía una palabra, o emitía alguna respuesta, lo más probable era que terminara en llanto. Y no quería eso, menos que nada en frente de Hinata.

Se daría cuenta.

Se daría cuenta, y se iría.

 _"Eso es asqueroso",_ diría.

—¿Kageyama?—preguntó el pelirrojo, ladeando la cabeza para mirarlo—¿qué pasa?

El otro frunció el ceño, dejando de caminar, y sintió los ojos llenándose de lágrimas. No podía llorar. Intentaba respirar hondo, pero era bastante difícil con el nudo en la garganta que sentía.

—¿Kageyama?

Hubo un minuto de silencio, y Tobio pensó que Hinata realmente lo dejaría en paz, pero al sentir las lágrimas corriendole por las mejillas, supo que no tenía otra opción que decirle la verdad. Frunció el ceño, frustrado con el pelirrojo, con la situación, y consigo mismo.

Shouyou estaba estático.

No tenía idea de qué decir, de qué le pasaba a Kageyama.

Bueno...a menos que-

—¿Tú la conociste?—murmuró el pelirrojo, lo suficientemente alto como para que el otro chico lo oyera, notando como su voz comenzaba a temblar ligeramente—a tu alma gemela.

_Soy yo, Kageyama. Somos almas gemelas._

_¿Te importa?_

_¿Estás enojado?_

_¿Me odias por eso?_

—Eres tú—respondió Tobio, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga del sweater—en el partido donde estaba en Kitagawa Daiichi. Sé que no soy tu alma gemela, pero eres la mía. Los vi. Los colores, pero-

—Lo sé.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, en los que el de cabello negro intentaba comprender la respuesta del pelirrojo, pero no dijo nada.

—¡Yo también los vi, en el partido!—chilló Hinata, impresionado porque _oh Dios mío ésto está pasando_ —¡Siempre dije que no porque al principio te odiaba y, uh, y entonces no te odié más pero pensé que había sido un error porque nunca dijiste nada sobre el tema!. Así que yo...sólo, um, pensé que no me correspondías.

—Oh.

Wow.

Shouyou frunció el ceño.

—¡¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?!

Kageyama se acercó, rodeando al más bajito con sus brazos, en un abrazo más fuerte de lo necesario.

Y comenzó a llorar.

Porque no estaba equivocado.

No estaba sólo.

Estaba destinado a alguien, a Shouyou, a su alma gemela.

—Pensé que no estaba destinado a nadie—murmuró el de cabellos negros, llorando, con el rostro entre el cuello y hombro de Hinata. No era la posición más cómoda del mundo, siendo más alto que éste, pero se sentía en casa—pensé que no los habías visto.

El otro sintió cierto dolor en el corazón, sabiendo que había causado eso en Tobio, pero simplemente correspondió el abrazo, apretándolo fuerte, y lo dejó llorar hasta calmarse.

Cuando volvieron a caminar, sus manos estaban entrelazadas.


End file.
